ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Agito90 Timeline
,Ben 10: Voltex & Bob 10]] This is my own Ben 10 Timeline:- In This Timeline, Where Ben isn't only person who has one Omnitrix to Ultimatix. Everyone of them does have Equipments like him (Ben). Before Ben found Omnitrix, Zeo Marcan was the first person who used a Prototype,Omnitrix. But, It didn't scam yet. Zeo traveled to other planets by himself until Ben found the Omnitrix. Events *Kai Green can join Team Ben since in Ben 10: Reloaded,Ben 10: R-Evolve & Ben 10: Voltex as Major Member. *Edwin GrandSmith can join Team Ben since in Ben 10: Reloaded as Support member and Ben 10: R-Evolve & Ben 10: Voltex as Major member *Ben wasn't half Anodite. Ben was another half of Pryonite and (Less) Ectonurite into Heatfreak. *Ben has his own lost brother,James Tennyson was Heatfreak and disgure as Human. *Ben reveals that Darko was his Biological Father and arrested by Plumbers until he escaped. Carl married Sandra, Before Ben & James was born. *Hex died in Episode Like Siblings on Bob 10. Turns out Charmcaster can join Team Ben. *Albedo was still as a human,he used other/Copying Ultimatix and joins Damon Side. *Other Characters are not in This Timeline are:- **Ben 10,000 **Conduit Edwards **Winston **Ma Vreedle **Pretty Boy Vreedles **Kwarrel **Agent Locke **Agent Bricen **Garbage Monster **Hugh **Methanosian Actor **Necrofriggian Actor **Vilgax Actor **The Gwenettes **Piscciss Volann Actor **Cerebrocrustacean Actor **Gourmand Actor **Trukk **and more... *Darkstar and Charmcaster were already first met in episode Heatfreak Reborn (Pt1). Since Charmcaster meets Michael Morningstar in the first time in episode Couples Retreat. *If Michael still used his Ultimate power, He lost control of his power because it was too much hunger. *Ben still using Ultimatrix until retired as a hero and removed it from he's age of 19. He became a normal life until he return as hero and puts the Ultimatrix back on in Ben 20. *In This Timeline,Azmuth decide to give a Third Omnitrix to Jimmy Jones of age 14 soon. *In Main Timeline, Ben and Gwen were born in 1996 and Kevin was born in 1995. In This Timeline, Ben and Gwen were born in 1993 and Kevin was born in 1992. *In this Timeline, After battle where Sir George was garbed to the dimension along with Diagon and he sucked into George's body and Diagon can control him. After that he can rule the world unless he should get out his dimension to the real world. They/he will appears in Ben 20: Alien Hackers. My Main Timeline 2003 *Zeo 10 *Ben 10 *Totally Ten: Origins **In Chapter 3: Alex & Kevin, Kevin was free from Null Vold to North pole was instead of ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage episode. 2006 *Ben 10: Reloaded **Ben removes the Omnitrix before end of episode. 2007 *Ben 10: The Kizugirls Journey 2008 *Ben 10: Alien Force (Season 1 & 2) 2009 *Ben 10: R-Evolve *Ben 10: Alien Force (Season 3) 2010 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Season 1 & 2) **Only Episodes for Main Timeline ***...Nor Iron Bars a Cage ***The Creature From Beyond ***Ben 10,000 Returns ***Prisoner Number 775 is Missing *** Every Episodes from Season 3 (Except 2 episodes are Simian Says and The Perfect Girlfriend) *Ben 10: Voltex **Between The Perfect girlfriend and Mystery solve. *Ben 10: Ultimate Voltex *Zeo 10: Alien Revenge 2011 *Bob 10 (Season 1 & 2) **Like Siblings has instead from the main Timeline in Episode ''The Enemy of My Frenemy ''on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. 2012 *Bob 10 (Season 3 & 4) **Love hurts has instead from the main Timeline in Episode ''Catch a Falling Star ''on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Gwen has taking place by Craig Reed . also,Bob and Penny are hangout with Ben. *Fred 10 2014 *Jimmy 10: Omniverse 2017 *Ben 20: Alien Hackers 2022 *The Secret Plumbers 2035 *Future Generation: Totally Ten Alternate Universes/Timelines *Ben 10: R-Evolve **Back in Time - Ruler of Vilgax/Ben's death of 10 Timeline. *Ben 10: Dimention Stories *Yusuke 10 *Bob 10 - **Penny 10 - a world where Penny found the Spongtrix. **Bob 10,000 (Episode) - a World where The Invader were take over earth. after Eugene going to the future. **Beth 10 - Gender-swapped Timeline *Zeo 10: Alien Revenge - In Alternate ending, If Zeo decides to kill Aggregor, He felt depression and walk without his allies and decide he works alone. *Shin Megami Tensei: Ben 10 *James 10: Omniverse Others *Ben 10: Legacy *Main Timeline **Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Timelines Category:Dimensions Category:Agito90's Series/Movies